


Contact confession

by OwOHannorismylifeOwO



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOHannorismylifeOwO/pseuds/OwOHannorismylifeOwO
Summary: Nathan Prescott makes the mistake of leaving his phone in the bunker with Mark Jefferson. Mark wants to talk with Nathan’s dad about business. But he doesn’t have Sean Prescott’s number. He looks through Nathan’s phone trying to find his number and is in for one hell of a surprise.
Relationships: Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Contact confession

“Damn! I can’t do this shit by myself!” Mark Jefferson growls. He runs his fingers through his hair starting to get stressed and sighed. 

“I can help Mr. Jefferson...” Nathan offers, putting his phone down and walked forward. Nathan stopped behind him and fidgets with his hands behind his back. 

“Uh, no. It’s fine Nathan. I’m done for the night anyway. Just go home and come back tomorrow at noon. I’ll need your help then.” Jefferson says and turns to the boy. He puts his hands on his hips. 

Nathan stares for a moment as his cheeks redden a bit. He sucks his lip in between his teeth slightly and bites, forgetting that Jefferson is staring right at him. His eyes drift down to his chest swallowing as he not so subtlety checks the man out. 

Mark raised a brow and puts a hand on his shoulder, taking note of that. “Well Nathan? I said you can go home.” 

Nathan blinked and looked away. “R-right. Sorry. I spaced out..” Nathan says picking up his bag, forgetting that his phone is on the couch and quickly bolts out of the room as to not further embarrass himself. 

Jefferson chuckles and starts to clean up all the drugs and other things from the previous photo session of Haille Robinson. God things were a mess. At least Nathan didn’t kill anyone this time. He’s learning. That’s a good step. 

Fuck he really needed more money. He could ask Nathan, but he didn’t want to. Sean Prescott was basically a fucking bank. Maybe he’d be able to make a deal with him. He grabbed Nathan’s phone and unlocked it without problem. At least the boy was smart enough to know if Jefferson wanted into his phone, then he was going to get into his phone. So there was really no need to keep a passcode. 

He goes into his contacts and scrolls through until he comes to the contact name ‘Daddy 💙❤️💙’ huh. He had no idea Nathan was so close with his dad. He shrugged it off and calls the number. Coincidentally, (or so he thought) his phone started ringing not a moment later. He picks it up and is very surprised to see that Nathan was calling. 

He hangs up the call and a devious smirk creeps across his face. Tomorrow at noon Nathan would be in for a surprise. He gets up, puts Nathan’s phone in a place for safe keeping, and sleeps on the couch instead of going home. 

He gets up the next morning around 11:40. It had been a long night for him. He was up until 5:00 plotting what he would do to Nathan.

Nathan showed up about ten minutes later. Jefferson had already gotten up and dressed. He’s already getting stuff ready for the photo session today. 

“Hi...Mr Jefferson.” Nathan says. He already started to fiddle with his hands. “Uh what are we doing today?” 

Jefferson smiles lightly and turned. “Y’know, same old same old...” he says walking around Nathan. Nathan stiffens a bit, but tries not to show it. 

Jefferson puts a hand on his shoulder as he walks around him and trails his hand across his shoulder blades and chest. Nathan swallows nervously. “Before we get started, I just have one question sweetheart.” He smirks lightly. 

“U-uh...o-okay?...” he says softly, heart beating out of his chest at the nickname. Many people had called him that before, but there was something different about the way Mark Jefferson said it, the way it easily rolled off his tongue, and it made something stir inside Nathan. 

“Yesterday, you left your phone here.” He says and pushes Nathan on the couch so he’s sitting. 

Nathan already didn’t like where this was going. He looks at the ground quickly instead of Mark’s face. Did he read his texts?! Oh god, he gushed a lot about his crush on Mr Jefferson to Victoria. Shit. He was done for. Jefferson wouldn’t let him help anymore and he would hate him and never talk to him again and- 

“Nathan. Pay attention to me.” He gripped the boys chin with his hand and forced Nathan to look up at him. Nathan shivered softly. Jefferson’s hands on him, felt so good. He felt himself harden in his pants. Shit. That really wasn’t good. Jefferson noticed and notes that for later. 

“As I was saying, you left your phone here. I needed to call your dad and ask him for a favor. So I looked in your contacts, and I called ‘Daddy.’ But it wasn’t your father Nathan. Nathan’s eyes widened. Oh fuck. So that’s what this was about. 

“Why did you name me daddy? Hm sweetheart? You don’t have to tell me, but you can’t hide anything from me. I know when you’re lying.” He growls. Nathan swallows and he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t say a word. His lip just trembles lightly as he’s forced to look nowhere but the man towering over him. 

Jefferson smirked and brushed the trembling lip with his thumb. “Why so quiet hm? You’re always talking.” Jefferson states. He lets go of Nathan’s chin and he feels like he can finally breath again. He sinks into the couch trying to somehow escape Mark I guess. He doesn’t really get anywhere though. 

Jefferson puts his hands on both sides of the boys head and leaned in. “Well Nathan? Talk to me.” He says leaning slightly closer to his face, if he was about four inches closer, their lips would be touching. 

Nathan had never felt more vulnerable in his life. He bites his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He was terrified. What would Mark do to him?? Kick him out? Tell his father?! 

Just when Nathan thought he was safe, Jefferson gently gripped his face again. He presses a soft kiss to the boys neck and smirked against it as Nathan let out a soft gasp and twitched. “Open your eyes Nathan.....” Nathan couldn’t help it. He lets out a soft whimper and slowly opened his eyes. 

The first thing Nathan saw when his eyes opened was Jefferson’s smirk. He stroked his thumb across Nathan’s lip once again. “So are you gonna answer my question sweetheart?” He mumbled. 

Nathan swallows. “U-uh-uh...I-I...um...” he’s never stuttered this much in his life. God he felt defenseless. This was awful. 

He smiles. “You’re adorable when you’re afraid. I already know Nathan. But I want to hear you admit it. Say it. Say it now.” He growled leaning in closer so there lips were nearly touching. 

Nathan can hear his heartbeat in his ears now. He wondered if Mr Jefferson can hear it too. His lip quivered again. “I-I..uh..I...aah!~” Nathan gasps as Jefferson kisses his neck once again. “Tell me.” He hissed and bites lightly. 

Nathan feels his insides heat up as he whimpered, “I-I l-like-nnhh~” he gasps as the teacher pulls him closer by the hips. “What Nathan?? Spit it out. What is it?” He chuckled, leaving gentle kisses along his collar bone. “I-ahhh~ I l-like y-y-ou.”

“There...that wasn’t so hard now was it baby?~” the man purrs, sucking and biting at his neck as he slides a hand up the younger boys thigh. Nathan gasps lightly and bucked forward a bit. 

“A bit sensitive...adorable...” He grins and pulls off Nathan’s red jacket. He was left in just a simple white tee and jeans now. Jefferson smiles lightly and trails his fingers over his clothed chest. Nathan wouldn’t beg. He would never beg. Not to anyone. 

Jefferson pulls off his shirt next and pushes Nathan down on the couch. “What a pretty boy.” He muttered. 

Nathan blushed and bites his lip, letting the teachers rough hands drift over his body, he shivers lightly. They were big and cold. 

He leans down and gently presses his lips to the middle of his chest, before grabbing a nipple between his teeth and biting lightly. Nathan arches up and moans softly. He pants as Jefferson continues to attack his nipples and grips his hair whining lightly. 

“So cute.” He grinned as he kissed lower. Nathan stiffens as he gets to the line of his jeans. He pulls his jeans and boxers down. He smirked as he saw the sight before him. “Aw....it’s so...small.” He chuckled. “Cute. Just like the rest of you.” He kisses the tip and it twitches as precome leaks out. Jefferson’s amusement continues to grow as he sees this and the grin on his face grows. 

He takes him into his mouth and sucks. Nathan, caught off guard, moans and bucks into the heat. Jefferson is unbothered and continues sucking as he bobbed his head. Nathan gets louder as he gets closer to finishing. He then pulls off him and smirked evily. 

Nathan whimpered lightly and lifted his head. “Why?...” he whined. Jefferson smirked. “It’s my turn, and I still want to fuck you.” Nathan blushed and compiled. He sits up and hastily unbuckles the mans belt. Mark leans back and smirked lightly, placing his hand in the boys hair. Nathan pulls his pants down and swallows eyes widening. 

Holy shit..Mr Jefferson was huge. Nathan takes a deep breath before he takes the man into his mouth, all the way down to the hilt in less then 4 seconds. “Fuck!” He growled and gripped Nathan’s hair tightly. Nathan gasps softly and swallows around him once. He starts suckling softly. 

“Damn...” he huffed and lays his head against the couch. Nathan didn’t tell anyone, but he’d been practicing with almost everything the past few months. He even bought a dildo just to stuff it down his throat. Now his gag reflex was close to nil. 

He swallows around the man again and Jefferson pulls his hair. “Fuckkkk....when did you become such a slut?~” he growls accidentally bucking into his mouth. Nathan moans softly and his eyes roll back a bit. That name. That name did something to him. Especially when it came out of Mark Jefferson’s mouth. Fuck it was so good. 

“Arcadia Bay’s prettiest slut~..” he purrs and Nathan whines softly, sucking more. “Fuck...uggh...I’m close sweetheart....” he mumbled, tugging at his hair a bit, Nathan takes his mouth off and laps at his tip gently. “Damnit...” Mark grits out and pulls the eager boy off him but it was too late. 

His cock twitches a few times as he spurts all over the boy’s face with a small groan. Nathan makes a soft sound and closes an eye. Jefferson pants for a moment before looking down at the mess on the boy. “So damn pretty...” He mumbled gripping his chin and wiping the cum off his face. 

He pushes the boy back down on the couch and grabbed lube from under the couch. He pulls the boy closer by his hips and lubed up his fingers. “You a virgin?” He asked. Nathan bites his lip slightly and nods. “Fuck. Perfect in every way.” He buries his face in Nathan’s neck and starts to kiss and bite again, while he slowly pushes a finger into the tight space. 

Nathan squeaked. It’s a sound he thought he would never make, but he tenses up and gripped Marks shoulders tightly. “Relax sweetheart. Or I can’t do anything.” He says kissing the boys exposed shoulder. 

He shakes for a moment, but eventually relaxed and buried his face in Marks shoulder. He continues to move his finger slowly, and Nathan whimpers and bites his shoulder panting hotly. Mark smiles and slowly adds another finger. More pain comes from the stretching, but soon it disappeared again and he makes small muffled moans into his shoulder. 

Mark pets his head softly as he adds a third finger. Tears form at the corner of Nathan’s eyes and he bites the mans shoulder harder. He presses a few kisses to his Jaw and stretched him a bit for before pulling his fingers out. 

Nathan looks up at him with half lidded eyes and pants lightly. Jefferson leans down and kisses him. Nathan lets out a small gasp before his eyes slide closed. 

Jefferson slowly breaks it and bites his bottom lip. He slowly pushes himself into the tight warm heat with a soft groan. “Shittt...” he mumbled and sucks at his neck. 

Nathan whimpers softly and shivered. He gripped the mans hair as he gives a test thrust into the boy. “Aah!...” he gasps. “Shhh...fuck. I got you.” He muttered, kissing his neck gently as he starts to build a rhythm with his thrusts. 

Nathan moans and his eyes flutter as he gripped Marks hair tighter. “Mmnnh~.....aah....m-nn! M-more...” he gasps out. He promised himself, that he wouldn’t beg. Ever. To anyone. Under any circumstances. But god, he needed to feel more. He needed more. “M-M-Mr Jeffers-aahhh!~s-son...p-please~” he whimpered. 

Mark growled softly and nips at his neck as he thrusts harder. “Aa-aah..aah...d-da-ddy!~” he gasps out. Mark licks his lips and kisses him quiet. He thrusts into him about a dozen more times before cumming inside with a quiet huff. Nathan squeaked once again and shook as he came. 

Nathan pants and gasps still shaking against Jefferson. He presses a gentle kiss to the boys bruised up neck and pulls out. He dresses Nathan and covers him up before quietly cleaning up. No sessions today. He was to tired, and Nathan needed quiet. So he cleans up all the drugs and puts them away before climbing onto the couch and pulling Nathan close, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
